


La Almohada Suave

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pillow Grinding, Smut, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Phone sex and pillow grinding.





	La Almohada Suave

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded in February of 2014.
> 
> Original A/N: Also the title is “The Soft Pillow” But that’s not any fun in English psshhhhfffftttt. ESPAÑOL. 
> 
> Also, yes I just did insinuate that Phil would like to cum all over Dan’s bum.(⊙‿⊙✿) HAPPY SUNDAY.

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

Phil was laying in bed staring up at the dark ceiling above him.

He’d been trying to fall asleep for the past hour and a half but he just couldn’t. He knew he was tired and wanted to sleep but it just wasn’t happening. Phil rolled over and sighed. His eyes dare shift to the taunting clock, knowing very well it was displaying a time he didn’t want to see. Still, he gave in and looked at it.

_2:56 am._

_At least it was a Friday night (Saturday morning) right?_

Phil rolled back on to his back and threw the duvet off of him. That’s all his night has been filled with; Lots of tossing and turning and trying to figure out why he couldn’t drift off to sleep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe he should try counting backwards, that was supposed to work right? Phil started with one thousand, only to get to nine-hundred and ninety before his phone rang.

Phil groaned as he sat up.  _Who in their right mind was calling him at almost three in the morning?_ He reached over to his side table and grabbed his phone, answering it lazily.

“Hello?” Phil answered, his voice slightly raspy.

“Hey babe, I hope you didn’t wake you up.” Dan cooed.

Of course it was Dan.  _Who else would be up this late?_  Phil smiled and leant against his headboard.

“Oh no you didn’t. Even if you had, I don’t think it would’ve mattered anyways. What’s up honey, is something wrong?” Phil asked. 

“Oh nothing… I was just thinking of you.” Dan purred. “I missed you tonight.”

Phil sighed. “Aw, I’m sorry. You know I’m at home in Manchester visiting.” Phil said, remembering how sad Dan was even though it was for just the weekend. He could still feel the long slow kiss he gave him before he left.  _  
_

“Yes, but that’s not bringing you back here…” Dan accused, his voice trailing.

Phil chuckled. “Not that I don’t love hearing your voice or anything but _why_ did you call me?" 

"Oh, well I was just thinking about you, and how much I wish you were here." 

"Yeah? At 3 am?” Phil asked, smiling to himself. 

“You’re grinning, aren’t you? I can hear it in your voice,"

Phil laughed. “I’m sorry you just sounded so adorable right then,”

Dan tutted. “Well, I wish you were here with me in bed. So I could press my lips against yours, and softly run my hands up and down your sides and across your chest,"

Phil sighed longingly. That  _did_  sound nice.

"But that’s not all.” Dan said continuing. “I'd kiss your neck, collar bones, and everything down to your chest, I’d trace my fingers along your skin and then over your stomach. I’d tease your hard nipples, taking them in my mouth, licking, sucking, biting, and rolling it gently between my teeth.”

Phil let out a shaky breath. “ _Mhmm_..then what?” He said slowly starting rub himself through his pajama bottoms.

“Are you thinking about it baby? How hot it would be to have me on top of you right now, making every inch of your skin tingle? Well, then I’d slide my hand down your stomach and onto your thigh. Then, maybe I’d trail my fingers up and graze them over your bulge, cupping it softly.” Dan said, before letting out faint moan. The brunette could hear a few small moans and gasps escape Phil’s lips. “I’d stroke it for a while, just savoring how you’re hard for _me_."

Phil removed his pajamas bottoms and was now stroking has half hard cock freely. Had Dan really called him at 3 am _just_ to get him off? Even if he had, he really did not care. 

"God you’d probably be _so_ hard now Phil. I would take a hold of your cock and run my tongue all over it. I’d tease you with soft circles before wrapping my lips around the head and sucking it gently. Then I’d slowly sink lower, and lower until I had the _whole_ thing in my mouth. I’d be sure to swallow a few times just because I know how much you _love_ that.

"You’d wind your hands into my hair and push me lower as you thrust into my mouth, and maybe I’d even feel you at the back of my throat,” Dan said, his voice a bit more hoarse than before.

_It seemed he was working himself up, just as much as he’d worked up Phil._

Phil moaned stroking himself a little quicker, as he envisioned Dan innocently looking up at him with his big brown eyes and with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock.

“I’m so hard babe. I wish you were here.” Dan breathed, stroking his own cock slowly. “I just want you to fuck me so  _hard_.”

“ _Yeah_? You want that baby?” Phil said as he set it to speaker phone. He grabbed one of his pillows positioning it beneath him.

“ _So_ bad. I want you to press me face down into the sheets and spank me, making my cheeks sting.” Dan said into the phone, his voice more ragged. 

“HMmm. Well, I’d also tease you by rubbing my dick over your ass, as I grabbed your hips, tugging them roughly against my own.” Phil choked out, as he held onto the pillow, grinding into it softly.

Dan moaned. “ _Phil_ ” He whimpered.

“I’d slide my fingers inside you, slowly moving in and out, getting faster, curling, pressing, pushing as stretched you until you begged me to fuck you. I’d have you _so desperate_ for my cock, ”

"Yeah?” Dan asked, his voice rough and eager.

“Mhmmm. Then I’d replace my fingers with my dick, taking you from behind. I’d start of with slow long thrusts, that would gradually get faster and harder as you writhed, gripping the pillow in front of you.” Phil said speeding up his thrusts into the pillow, imagining that it was Dan’s beautiful ass he was grabbing and fucking into.

The panting coming from Dan caused Phil twitch. He let out a soft moan, as he switched the angle he was rolling into the pillow with. 

“I _swear to god_ if you don’t keep talking…” Dan growled, causing Phil to smirk before continuing.

“I’d pull your hair as I fucked you even harder, pounding into your spot as you bit the pillow in an attempt to contain your screams of pleasure and moans.“ He paused. ” _Wouldn’t want to bother the neighbors now would we?_ ” He teased.

“Phil-bbay-I-, I’m..fuck..please!” Dan’s ragged breath interrupted, filling the otherwise silent room.

“You’d like that, hmm? Me, Deep inside of you, tugging on those curly brown locks, as I fucked you into oblivion? " Phil taunted, still thrusting relentlessly into the pillow. _He was so close._

_"Yes.”_ Dan hissed.

He moaned Phil’s name, louder and louder, and Phil knew for a fact that he was climaxing. He closed my eyes trying to picture what Dan would look like right now if he was fucking him: His ass in the air, his mouth wide open, and his whole body shaking and convulsing as he came.

The thought alone was so incredibly hot, _but in person…_

Phil kept thrusting until he felt his stomach clench and shudder. He felt a wave of pleasure rush over him as he came deep onto the soft fabric of the pillow, streaking it with lines of white whilst moaning Dan’s name. He continued rubbing himself against the pillow until he came down from his high.

“ _Fuck_.” Phil panted into the phone. “You have no idea what’s coming Sunday night.” Phil said with a tinge of annoyance and anticipation.

Dan bit his lip and chuckled. “Hopefully both of us?” Dan said as his own breath started to even.

A laugh escaped Phil’s lips. “Most definitely.” Phil agreed.

Dan yawned. "Well, I hope this has been as much fun for you as it has been for me. I’m going to go to bed now.”

“Oh trust me, it was. Goodnight sweetheart.” Phil said making fake kissing noises.

“Goodnight baby.” Dan said hanging up.

Phil threw his phone off to the side. He looked down at the now cum stained pillow. _What was he going to do with it now?_ An idea came to mind. He picked his phone back up and took a picture of the pillow, before tossing it off his bed. _He’d deal with it later._

**To Dan:**

I hope this will be your bum next time love ;) -xx 


End file.
